


happy life

by Mediatruck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Delusions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slave Tom Riddle, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediatruck/pseuds/Mediatruck
Summary: Just a drabble/one-shot into the life of slave!Tom//His life was… his life is something that most people would avoid, something that nobody wants.He thought that way too when sentenced to this fate he had been scared, angry and disgusted.He was a slave after all. //
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	happy life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Corruption of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840736) by [Dragonanzar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonanzar/pseuds/Dragonanzar). 



> I have been completely obsessed with a slave!Tom fics and I just had to do my own version of it. I guess that I have no warnings other than what the tags say, and the mental health issues are only referenced at the end.

His life was… his life is something that most people would avoid, something that nobody wants.

He thought that way too when sentenced to this fate he had been scared, angry and disgusted.

He was a slave after all. 

And no matter how awful it was at the start he has grown more… He has grown to like his life.

He cleans, cooks and follows orders. At first, he did it only to avoid punishments, but now he only hopes for praises or at least a pleased expression on his master's face.

But as everything started to become a routine and they were starting to get used to it, the praises were getting less common.

His master is his everything. And the more he thinks about it he has always been.

It started with a prophecy, he became obsessed with clearing an obstacle that could destroy him. So hearing that Longbottoms and Potters were both having a child that matches the prophecy he had immediately gone after the Potters rather than Longbottoms.

It must have been fated, not in the prophecy but in the books of the gods. 

His master, Harry Potter, had always been his reasons for everything. Well after he was born or maybe he was subconsciously doing his choices for his master. even before his master’s birth.

He isn't sure, but it isn't important. What matters that he is now by his master's side and everything is alright. His master tolerates maybe even likes his presence in the house. 

Of course, his life could be better, but he had from a very young age learned not to be greedy. When he had gone to Hogwarts and all the magic had gone to his head he had also become more greedy, but after realising how much he had done wrong he got his reasonable self back. 

In the morning he would wake up from a bed in a warm room. He could go to a shower and use warm water with his morning routines.

Around eight he would go to cook breakfasts since his master would wake up around quarter over eight or so. He would cook carefully and every time give his best to it.  _ Maybe it would be better than other times… I hope that my master will be pleased. _

When he serves the meal he always waits for his master to eat first so that he can see his reaction. Sometimes he might have used too much salt or pepper or failed at something, then his master would grimace but eat it anyway… long as it's edible of course. 

He hates it when he fails at pleasing his master, which feels really awful after that and he can't shake the feeling off for the rest of the day. 

But these days it has become very rare for him to do any missteps at cooking. 

After breakfast, his master would go into his study while he would stay at the kitchen and clean dishes. 

When he's done he continues his chores by cleaning around the house, he would make sure that the sitting room is clean and in order for guests because the ministry officials seemed to come and go without much of a warning. Which pissed off his master a lot. 

He would also keep other areas clean and pretty for his master, he wanted his master to feel as comfortable as possible. And it is also part of his chores, orders to keep the house clean. 

Around midday he would start preparing for lunch, he would plan every meal precisely to make sure that the meals were healthy and tasty. It was his job to cook so it was pretty much up to him to keep his master's diet healthy. 

**_But if his master isn't home at lunch he would not eat any proper meal or maybe not anything at all._ **

Same thing as at breakfast he would make sure that his master likes the food. 

After lunch, he had pretty much a choice between having free time or doing more chores. 

If he decides to have free time he could read books in the library or just… Do what he wanted long as he doesn't break any rules. 

He would also take care of the garden, his master wanted to get rid of it but decided to keep it in the end. Only because his master knew that he would be taking care of it.

He was happy with it. It took great pleasure out of him to see the garden looking pretty and gorgeous and his master was pleased with it too since after it started to look presentable he would take his friend on the outside when they came over. 

He, of course, would offer them tea and small sweets such as cookies and chocolate.

He doesn't bake often but he does it from time to time to make sure that there's always something to offer for either the guests or his master.

With baked goods, he always has the opportunity to taste if it's good or not, but of course, he doesn't taste them more than he has to. Sweets and baked goods are something that he doesn't think that he should be eating, but he can't just give a possible bad one to his master so he takes the lesser of two evils.

He has no idea about how his master's friends view him or his master having a slave. What he does know is that they're uncomfortable with the whole slavery in general. And from the suspicious side-glances, he guessed that they aren't trusting him. 

He would, of course, be polite and respectful as he can. 

After all, they have a heavy influence on his master. _ They could possibly persuade my master into giving me away. _

Without his master he would lose everything, not only his happy life but also his motivation to keep going, his reasons for staying alive, without his master there would be no reasons for anything.

But he tries not to think about sad things because he wants to focus on pleasing his master and being useful. Happy master is a happy slave.

He would often fantasise about being able to please his master... in more… sexualised ways, since that is something he can't stop himself from desiring. 

They often start as something small and end up becoming a huge mess that results in masturbating in the bathroom. 

His master had never made a move to have him that way. He has tried many times to please his master but got denied every single time. After years it was pretty clear that his master wasn't interested. 

His master had often brought home some women and men who would visit only that one time. And sometimes he just stares into the bathroom mirror and tries to find reasons for why he isn't acceptable even for one night.

But maybe that's it, maybe he doesn't want him because they would meet again in the morning and keep seeing each other all the time. 

He loves his master and he wonders if his master knows it. Well, he should know at least to some extent, but does his master know about the undying devotion and obsession that accompanies his love?

After the dinnertime, he and his master often stay in the living room. He would lay on the rug, maybe even lean on his master's thighs. His master would read a book and pet him. 

In those moments he would feel like the happiest person on the earth. 

He would have no worries about anything as he could just relax and breathe in his master's presence.

Before midnight they would part and he would go back into his room to sleep and wait for the next day. 

And when the morning comes he repeats the same routines and pretty much the same daily life without much of a difference.

But he's happy like that, day after day he can keep serving his master. And nothing makes him happier.

\---------------------------------------

At the ministry of magic in a wide office room, there were two men dressed in their work uniforms. The younger one looked like an important office worker while the other looked like a doctor. They were sitting on a table with concerned expressions on their face.

The conversation was started by the younger-looking man sitting behind the table.

"It's been three months now, how has the patient been doing?" 

The answer to his question was a silent shake of the head until the doctor person decided to continue. "Not well, the patient is still delusional, seems to become less and less intact with reality every day. He doesn’t even realise that we’re present anymore. He lives in his own world" 

They both became silent for a long time until the office worker sighed, "who would know that out of all the people Voldemort would react that badly into being separated from his master" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked. 
> 
> I thought about whatever I should put the works I was inspired by, but then I was like... DO I have to tag every slave! Tom fanfic?  
> So, I decided to tag the most influential one out of them...  
> (Is 'tag' even the right word for it??)


End file.
